Petolemaiac War
The Petolemaiac War , also known as the One Year War in Terran lexicon is a one year military conflict between the Petolemaiac Hegemony and the Coalition force of Terran Federation and the Turian Hierarchy from 2657 GS/2329 AD to 2658 GS/ 2330 AD. Relay 314 Incident 2329 AD - The Federation Shanxi Defense Fleet in the Shanxi system detonate moon E-SS-8-2b, as target practice during routine drills and at the behest of Shanxi Colonists to break open the ice moon for its water to be transported to Shanxi. During firing drills by the Black Prince's laser cannons, the moon was suddenly shattered as the primary Shanxi relay activates itself in defense from the laser fire. It is then science officer (fucks hisname) sends a probe to the relay without authorization and the relay sends it away. Commodore Erica Chavez popularly dubbed it as a "Space Gun" in Terran terminology. After the probe reports back four weeks later she finally decides to send the Cortez Class scout cruiser Ragnar Lodbrok to investigate whats at the other end if anything. However, the standard relay patrol group, lead by the Turian Cruiser THS Vanker with its escort frigates, in a one in a million occurrence find the lone Federation scout corvette and initially thought they were pirates, and try to stop them from escaping through local relay. The Terran corvette, alerted by the sudden appearance of the Turian cruiser and its escorts, attempted to flee back through the relay. However it had drifted significantly from the relay while it was taking readings and was quickly being outpaced by the much faster frigates so it fired a warning shot. Unfortunately standard hierarchy procedure when buzzing opponent ships is to tightly group themselves for shock and awe. The warning shot missed the prow of the leading frigate by meters and hit the trailing frigate killing the pilot and co pilot and exposing the command deck to hard vacuum killing the navigator with extreme burns to 90% of his body, but mercifully the atmosphere shield enabled before the rest of the command crew succumbed to vacuum's cold embrace. In surprise Gunner third class Geson Kera fired his weapon by twitching reflexively in pain after getting flash burned. This marked the first contact incident between Humanity and the Turians, as the mass accelerator shot teared through the engine pylon of the Ragnar. The Ragnar is a feat of gunnery that was later commend by Hierarchy analysts as "Stunning" proceeds to cripple the first frigate before taking more fire and then being disabled. The second escort frigate was then severely damaged by the Ragnar as it enabled the Reynold Protocol and scuttled itself after evacuation. Following the incident, Turians assembled a 50 ship fleet to confront the Terrans and enter negotiations. The First Contact with the Turians was then disrupted by the Petolemaic invasion of Shanxi, the first human world near the border with Citadel Space. Commodore Erica Chavez retreated alongside the Turian fleet and managed to convinced the Turians command to assist the Federation in saving the colony from enslavement. She would lead the fleet in battle against the Skinnies a few days later, the turian fleet dropping their soldiers on Shanxi and relieving the colony from the remnants of the Skinnie forces. Their coordination with the defending Terran military units enabled great tactical success in driving out the Skinnie raiders of Shanxi with only minor losses after brutal close combat fighting. The Turian Hierachy by this point had officially informed the council of their first contact and wished to join the Federation in their retaliation campaign against the Petolemaics. The Council, who learned about the first contact incident, offered a warm welcome to the Terran Federation, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity. Defense of Shanxi Raid on Tesla'Vir Battle of Cassandra Siege of Tophet Category:Event Category:Background Category:Conflicts